


Sunrise - Short Story

by the_moony_princess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Plot, Short One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moony_princess/pseuds/the_moony_princess
Summary: This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!





	Sunrise - Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!

Hi, my name is Sam. Sam Collins. I’m here to tell you my story.

I live in California and own a little restaurant at the beach, I love what I do now, but my life wasn’t always that thankful.

I was a normal guy, you know.

I used to work at a bar in New York and had a tiny apartment with a sad view to the back of an Indian restaurant which had seen better days.

One morning, I had just finished my night shift on the bar and was leaving it as usual. My head was still hurting from the loud music and my clothes smell gave the hint that I was heavy smoker, even if I hadn’t touch a cigarette since 2009.

I picked up the subway and sat down in one of those uncomfortable sits.

I was tired. I closed my eyes for a minute and focused on the soft music that was playing on my earphones, abstracting myself from everything around me just for one second. I just wanted to go home and sleep all day long.

When I opened my eyes again a girl was sitting in front of me.

She had her headphones on and was looking through the window without paying attention to anything or anyone around her. I looked carefully at her.

She was wearing black sneakers, black tights, a black skirt and a grey sweatshirt. I couldn’t see her face because it was hidden with her bright red hair.

I continued listening to my music and replied to a text I had received until I felt I was being observed.

I lift my face up and saw the girl looking right into my eyes.

Her eyes… Oh boy…

They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my whole life.  They were grey with some blue nuances. I felt like the whole Atlantic Ocean was here, in front of me, in her eyes. I could almost swim in it. Or drown. I felt completely lost.

I sighed and looked away as I felt my cheeks turning into red.

“God Sam, what’s wrong with you?!” - I thought.

As soon as we were arriving to a station, she got up and walk to the subway door.

I followed her with my eyes, quiet disturbed… I had never seen a girl like this one before.

There are plenty of people with red hair, piercings, tattoos and a peculiar style in London. But none of them had made me curious as she just did.

I wanted to learn more about her.

Who is she? What’s her name? What’s her age? Where is she from?

I couldn’t answer to any of those questions…

When they were starting getting off my head, I saw something lying on the chair where she was, a few seconds ago.

It was a black leather wallet.

I opened it and found an I.D. with the same girl, smiling at me. It took me some time to realize that it was **her** wallet and that she might needed it.

I immediately got up and run into the door where she had left the wagon.

I stopped and looked around me to see her walking up the stairs.

Jesus, she was fast. It looked like she was in a hurry.

I start running again in order to get beside her.

The station was crowded, and so were the stairs, which was usual at 7:00 A.M., when everyone go to work.

When I arrived to the top of the steps, after I was swallowed by an incredible amount of people, I saw the girl at a crosswalk.

“Hey!!” I yelled as I moved my arm in order to get her attention and profiting to catch my breath again.

She looked at me and I smiled at her, before I found out why she didn’t look normal to me. There was something disturbing in her eyes.

They were so empty.

Like she didn’t feel anything at all.

I froze, my arm up, with the wallet in my hand. My smile slowly disappeared. My knees started to tremble.

After checking her pockets, she realized I was talking to her.

And then, the unpredictable happened.

Instead of coming my way to take back what was hers, her eyes filled with fear and she started to run.

It took me a moment to understand what was happening but I start running after her.

She crossed the road and reached a small bridge above a river. I was still following her, asking myself why I couldn’t stop running (probably it was the adrenaline who wouldn’t let my legs stop moving forward), when she looked back to make sure I was still there.

She crossed the green metal barrier and stood up on the edge of the bridge. I immediately stopped and held my breath.

She looked one last time at me and then she jumped in the cold water.

Out of nowhere.

She disappeared leaving me staring at a perfect sunrise which filled the sky of orange and soft pink clouds.

These were so rare...

And that’s how I found myself with an extra wallet and a broken heart, questioning my existence.

Yes, because I fell in love with that girl in the moment she looked at me, even if I didn’t know her before, I felt like I knew her from another time.

But I still wasn’t able to answer the eternal questions I’m asking myself:

Why would someone do that? If something happened to that girl that made her jump, how can I prevent myself so it doesn’t happen to me too?

I can’t. In a moment I can be fine, in the other I can be dead. That’s how things work.

And that’s why I quited.

After I called the police, I left my job, took the first plane to the first city with sea and hot weather I saw in the timetable at the airport. I wanted to be happy. So I started a new life with the money my mother left me when she died.

And every morning, when I wake up, the first thing I do is going to the beach watching the sunrise, so I’d never forget that girl named Violet.


End file.
